1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements for electrically interconnnecting electronic components, and more particularly, to a modularized patchboard arrangement which can be configured for a specific patchboard application, and which can be modified as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generally known approach for providing patchboard interconnection capability to an arrangement of electronic components has included the use of prefabricated, or customized, boards which are predrilled to contain a specific number and arrangment of jacks, switches, controls, and indicators.
Another known approach utilizes relatively inflexible predrilled patch panels which have a standard width for mounting on a conventional 19" relay rack panel. Although the 19" relay rack panel configuration has achieved a measure of acceptance in industry, not all industrial or commercial users wish to utilize the 19" relay rack panel. In addition, there is a growing need for custom patch panels which can be used in non-industrial environments, such as in the home, to interconnect a variety of consumer products, such as video tape recorders, cameras, antennas, audio components, and even micro-computer systems and peripheral equipment.
Each of the known patchboard systems has advantages and serious drawbacks. Custom fabricated patchboards, for example, can be configured to the specific needs of the user, and offer a good appearance which is an advantage in non-laboratory equipment, and in the home. However, custom panels are expensive to produce because someone must design the ensemble diagram for the custom-drilled plate, arrange for the necessary machine-shop work, and then arrange for an electrical/electronic assembler to complete the patchboard. In addition, even in situations where an area for future expansion is left on a completed custom-drilled panel plate, the plate cannot be adapted inexpensively when changes in, or additions to, the interconnected electronic components are required. With respect to the standard 19" relay rack panels, the relatively low cost of such panels is offset by an unsightly appearance and the need to conform to the 19" relay rack panel width convention. In addition, the conventional relay rack predrilled patchboard modules cannot always be adapted to accommodate the required wide variety of connectors. Such connectors may include, for example, RCA or "phono" jacks for audio signals, BNC jacks for video singals, and UHF-series jacks for modulated RF. Moreover, such predrilled modules cannot usually be adapted easily to accommodate foreign connectors, such as DIN-type connectors. Of course, neither the custom drilled nor the standard relay rack panels are easily adapted to situations where one or more of the interconnected components are permanently removed. In such a case, unsightly holes, hole plugs, or unused connectors remain visible on the patchboard, unless the entire custom drilled panel or module is replaced. This often occurs in situations where the type and nature of components in a system are projected during the design stage of the system, and design changes are mandated by deficiencies which become evident when the system is used, or by advances in the state of the art.
It is a further problem with known patchboard systems that a considerable amount of "back-side" wiring is required to connect the rear of each connector on the unseen side of the patchboard with the appropriate electronic components and with each other. Such wiring, which usually entails soldering, requires substantial effort and technical skill to rework the panel to accommodate changes in the future.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a patchboard arrangement which can be adapted easily and inexpensively to variations in the electronic components being interconnected.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a patchboard panel arrangement which can accommodate any type of known connector jack, as well as other components such as switches and indicators.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a modularized patchboard panel which can be rearranged without the inconvenience of soldering and desoldering.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modular patchboard system which can be configured in any predetermined width, selectable ones of the modules being easily removed or replaced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a modular patchboard arrangement for interconnecting a system of electronic components, wherein permanent removal of one or more such electronic components from the system will not require replacement of unaffected connectors on the patchboard.
It it still another object of the invention to provide a modularized system wherein any combination of jacks, plugs, lamps, switches, and electronic components, such as amplifiers and video monitors, can be configured and reconfigured, simply and inexpensively.